Wrong
by Demonic Seraphim
Summary: Axel is tired of waiting. Roxas just wonders how something so wrong can feel so right. Almost-PWP. Reviews will be cuddled, flames are kind of expected.


Warning: … Pointless almost-PWP, and my first try at writing it, no less. This was mostly written as an experiment, just to see if I _could_ write it. So you can expect a certain amount of terribleness. (And confusion, as this apparently cuts into the middle of a scene which is, as of yet, unwritten. And unthought of. Just read it, damn it.)

Diclaimer: …Whatever. You know it, I know it, we all know it, I think even my _dog_ knows it at this point.

* * *

"A- Axel…" Roxas whispered, more from shock than anything else. He pushed at Axel's shoulders, trying to block out everything except the thought of '_This is wrong_.' "_Axel!"_ He hissed. Axel's lips left his neck and then he was looking the redhead in the eye, the smirk on his face taunting him. Roxas's thoughts scrambled themselves.

"Yes?" Axel said pleasantly. As though he _hadn't_ just shoved Roxas onto a bed and started kissing his neck. Roxas wanted to throttle him (or do something else which he was _not_ thinking about because-)

"Namine," Roxas said simply. As though that should explain everything. And it _should_, really.

"What about her?" Axel said, his smirk widening. Roxas narrowed his eyes.

"She's my _girlfriend_, that's what," Roxas hissed. "We can't do this. It's not fair to her."

Axel shrugged. "Did she ever _say_ you're not in an open relationship? Maybe she'd be fine with it." He trailed a hand up Roxas's side, savoring the way the blond shivered as he did so.

Roxas snorted shakily, something that shouldn't be possible. "That's the stupidest excuse for having an affair I've ever heard." It didn't escape Axel's notice that his hand hadn't been pushed away.

Axel smiled and leaned down again, brushing kisses along Roxas's collar bone. Roxas pushed at his shoulders again, but it was halfhearted at best. "So what?" Axel's voice was just a whisper against Roxas's skin.

"So _I love her_," Roxas murmured, pushing harder at Axel's shoulders. "Get off of me."

"No." Axel said simply. He pulled away and looked at Roxas. "You love her like a 'best friend,' right?" He asked slyly.

Roxas flinched a little at his own words being thrown back at him. "I still love her," he muttered. "I won't hurt her like this."

Axel snorted. His hand wandered down and slipped under Roxas's shirt, tracing the skin right above his hip bone. Roxas hissed and arched upward. "She doesn't know how to do that, does she?" Axel murmured in his ear. "I can drive you insane without even taking your pants off. Does _she_ know how to do that?" His hand continued slipping upwards, idly tracing patterns on Roxas's stomach, his lips brushing the pulse point on Roxas's neck. Roxas was fumbling for words, or even thoughts. "No one else can make you scream their name," Axel hissed. He moved up to Roxas's ear and ran his tongue along the shell. "No one else can fuck you senseless," he whispered in a deceptively gentle tone. He blew in Roxas's ear, and Roxas was a formless, aroused puddle in his hands.

Axel's smirk became victorious as he ran his hand over the straining arousal beneath Roxas's jeans. Roxas cried out, a noise that may have even contained Axel's name in there somewhere.

"And besides," Axel murmured as he absently pumped his hand, "you say she's your lover, but she's really your best friend. You say I'm your best friend, but I'm really your lover." He chuckled a little. "It's ironic, isn't it?"

Roxas _whined_, and this brought Axel's attention fully to what he was doing to the blond pinned beneath him. Roxas's eyes were open, darkened almost to black in the dim room, and narrowed at him. "Don't you _ever_ get tired of hearing yourself talk?" he hissed, and pulled Axel down to kiss him. Just to shut him up, of course.

Axel tangled his free hand in Roxas's hair and swallowed his lover's moan, the taste of victory mingling with the sweet taste of Roxas on his tongue.

* * *

A/N: … … … I have _no. Excuse_. Except that I wanted Axel to seduce Roxas, and… well. If you want something done right, you'd better do it yourself. Please have a little mercy in your reviews; this _is_ my first attempt at writing a makeout scene (or just slightly more than that).

Will probably not be continued, no matter how much you beg, because while I _will_ write smut at one point, I want it to at least have a plot. There are plenty of PWP's out there, so let me be. (….but leave a review first, of course.)


End file.
